I love my mother (OLD)
by soupbase
Summary: (Gore? and murder?) I don't know how this happened. We were so happy. I loved my mother above all, and I spent half my life trying to win her affection. I still love her. I know that somewhere underneath that hatred, that disappointed frown, my beautiful, sweet, loving mother is still there. She just expects a bit more now, and that's fine. I just have to keep trying.


_お母さん大好き__!_

"No! Stop! Please, don't do this to me!

"Tch... why can't you be like my dolls? Why can't you be perfect?! YOU LITTLE-"

**"**Please, mother!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR MOTHER! YOU CAN DIE, FOR ALL I CARE!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm really trying... to be perfect..."

"TRY HARDER, BITCH. YOU'RE NO WHERE NEAR PERFECT. JUST GIVE UP."

* * *

_I don't know how this happened. We were so happy. I loved my mother above all, and I spent my whole life trying to win her affection. I still love her. I know that somewhere underneath that hatred, that disappointed frown, my beautiful, sweet, loving mother is still there. She just expects a bit more now, and that's fine. I just have to keep trying._

_My mother collects dolls. Her room is scattered with them. Dolls of all kinds. They have pretty faces and laced, clean, colorful dresses. They stand still and do nothing. They just stare into space. At night, I can hear Mother talking to them and singing to them. She loves them, and they love her back. They hate me, because I'm imperfect. I don't care about the dolls, just my mother. I want to be my mother's favorite doll._

_A long time ago, when Father was still living with us, when we were happy, Mother gave me a doll for my birthday. She had a red dress and a red hat. She looked kind of like me. I named her Aika, which is also my name. I used to love her. When Father left, when Mother started collecting more and more dolls, I started to hate Aika. I hated dolls. I hated them because Mother loved dolls more than me. I treated Aika like how Mother treats me. Aika is so much better than me. She's perfect. She's just like those other dolls. She's pretty. She wears pretty dresses. She stares into space. Mother loved her, so she took her from me. I was sad, and happy. I was sad that Mother loved the doll Aika more than the human Aika. I was happy that I didn't have to see Aika again. I just don't understand what's so good about dolls doing nothing._

_I rarely see my mother anymore. I miss her, even if she tortured me. She used to to beat me up with a belt that belonged to Father, if I disobeyed. She would keep whipping me until my entire back was red with blood. It would hurt badly, but even that would be better than the bitter neglect that she's giving me. I miss her, and it hurts. I want to see Mother again._

_I get it now. The reason why she ignores me. I'm not trying hard enough. I'm not perfect enough. I have to sit completely still. I can't blink. I can't breathe. I can't move a single hair. I can't talk._

_I miss Mommy so, so much. I'd do anything. I just want to see her..._

_She went out to buy more dolls today. We've become poor, ever since Father left. Now, she's spending the last of our pennies for some more dolls. I really, really, hate those dolls._

* * *

"Momma... please come out of your room and talk to me... sing to me... Mommy... I miss you very very much... Momma..." Aika wailed. The child was desperate for her mother's love. At this point, she would do anything, anything to see her beloved mother's genuine smile, to fall into a warm embrace with her. "MOTHER! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?! WHY DO YOU IGNORE ME?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WITH THOSE UGLY DOLLS?! PLEASE, ANYTHING! ANYTHING! I WANT TO SEE MOTHER AGAIN!" She screamed.

"AAAAAUUUHGGGHHH!"

Enough was enough. If her mother wouldn't come to her, she would go to her mother. Sobbing, Aika staggered towards her mother's room, shaking violently. When she opened her mother's door, a bolt of shock shot right through her frail, fragile body nearly paralyzing her. All of the dolls' heads were cracked open, except for Aika's. A rope was nailed to the ceiling and her beautiful mother, her precious, beloved mother, was dangling from the rope's noose by her neck.

_私はいつもお母さんを愛する__..._

* * *

**Aimi's notes:**

(Too lazy to actually make it Author's notes :P)

I hope you liked that! It took a lot of thought.

This is based on Aika Village, the Animal Crossing Dream Town. Not exactly fanfiction, but whatevs. Everyone thought that the doll was possessed by the demon or whatever, but that's just cliché. So, by brainstorming my butt off, I thought of a theory that actually works! I didn't make a lot of connections with the town, like the symbolism, but this is fanfic, ppl.

Also, plot twist: Aika's mother didn't kill herself, the Aika doll did. The doll represents Aika, who broke all the dolls so the mother would love her only. The doll killed her as punishment because the mother didn't love her. You may think that's not what Aika would do, but Aika was becoming more and more obsessed with pleasing her mother that she was going insane. She thought every single thing on Earth was against her, that the world was a cruel, cruel place. And she blamed Eve. (Aika's family believed in this religion.) The religious story of Adam and Eve. Eve ate the apple when God told her not to, causing her to sin. It was her fault that the world had sin in it. Eve is the mother of everything, so Aika killed her mother, thinking she was the reason why her perfect life became the opposite.


End file.
